Conventionally, there are known devices to deter a suspicious person from entering into premises. As such a device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device which can readily deter a suspicious person from entering in to house whose resident is away by randomly outputting (reproducing) audio or video from various kinds of sources including sound of daily living activities and received information of broadcast programs.